peterrabbittvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flopsy Rabbit
Flopsy is Mopsy Rabbit's 10-year-old twin sister, Peter Rabbit's older sister, Cotton-Tail Rabbit's older sister, Mrs. Josephine Rabbit's daughter, Benjamin Bunny's cousin, and Mr. Bouncer's niece. Flopsy is a character on Peter Rabbit (TV Series) and was voiced by Megan Taylor Harvey. Personality Flopsy is bossy, snooty, and smug but she's sweet, nice, kind, caring and polite and beautiful. She's very kind and sweet to her twin sister, Mopsy and their little sister, Cotton-Tail in the rabbit family burrow in the woods outside. Due to growing up with a mischievous brother, Flopsy displays a docile responsibility for her age and obeys her mother's wishes without hesitation and Flopsy knits with Mopsy in The Tale Of The Brewing Storm. The rabbit family burrow in the woods outside wouldn’t be the same without Peter Flopsy Mopsy & Cotton-Tail and their mom. 'Physical Appearance' Flopsy is a female rabbit with light brown fur and gold eyes. She wears a red dress with light blue highlights pale striped sleeves and a collar with buttons and with white pretty flowers on it. 'Relationships' 'Mrs. Josephine Rabbit' Mrs. Josephine Rabbit is close to Flopsy & Mopsy and often helps them out around the burrow with their little sister, Cotton-Tail and taking care of her by staying together in the rabbit family burrow in the woods outside and She would say in The Tale Of The Dash In The Dark “I’m afraid Cotton-Tail is just frightened of the dark there’s nothing to be done until she grows out of it.” She puts Cotton-Tail down in her red toddler crib for her winter’s nap in The Tale Of The Runaway Rabbit. 'Mopsy Rabbit' Mopsy is Flopsy's twin sister, they both are seen doing everything together and they are hardly ever apart from one another, but they also love taking care of their little 2-year-old sister, Cotton-Tail in the burrow and they're both 10-years-old. :Also See: Flopsy and Mopsy 'Peter Rabbit' Flopsy and Peter don't seem to have a very close relationship with each other, mostly due to the fact that Peter loves to go on an adventure with his friends and Flopsy likes to hang around her twin sister, Mopsy. Although she does seem to care about him whenever he is in trouble and she worries about him. Peter can be protective of her whenever she is in danger. Cotton-Tail Rabbit Cotton-Tail's a 2 years old little toddler baby sister and she cries in her crib when she’s scared of the dark at night. Flopsy rubs her face and Mopsy helps her twin sister out. They love taking care of their little sister, Cotton-Tail. Cotton-Tail likes her soft stuffed up bunny doll with a dress and her crib room and her baby carrot when she's asleep calmly and happy in her red toddler crib. 'Gallery' Flopsy Rabbit's Gallery 'Trivia' *Her favorite pie is mix berries. *She sings off-key. *She seems to have a squeaky voice. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Sisters Category:Daughters Category:Cousins Category:Outright Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes